forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Orntathtar Way
Orntathtar Way was a main thoroughfare in the city of Khôltar in south Faerûn, circa the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR. Description Orntathtar Way was a cobblestone street three times as wide as a typical street in Khôltar. It connected Dubrinlar (the west gate through the walls of Khôltar) with Handrornlar (the north gate) and was one leg of the triangle of roads connecting all three city gates. Orntathtar Way intersected with the North Way at Handrornlar, and with Hael Way at Dubrinlar. Starting at Dubrinlar, on the north side of the gate (and Orntathtar Way) was Darrusktraal, the imposing garthraun (police) station and duty-house for collecting the entry tax. Across the street, on the flat prow of the intersection with Hael Way, were the Malgart House and Manycoins Hall, both of which faced west out the gate. An alley separated Darrusktraal from Halamor's Tower, Hindror House, and Nolvur's Manyworks (in that order, proceeding northeast along Orntathtar Way). Next was a textile district with cloth and clothing merchants and warehouses. Behind the businesses that fronted Orntathtar were neighborhoods of greatfists (large residential towers) belonging to the wealthier members of Khôltan society. Two major secondary roads ran east-west from wall to wall and both crossed Orntathtar Way. The southernmost was Erethorn's Ride and the northernmost was Suldroon Street. East of Orntathtar on either road, about half-way to the North Way, was the district known locally as "Deepcoin", where many of the Onsruur (families with a seat on the council of lords) and the Belarkh (elected ruler of the Iron City) resided. Approaching Handrornlar, on the left (northwest) side of the street was the dwarven-favored tavern known as Phlambror's and the heart of the Stout Folk's social scene, Taurgaur's Tarjteir. Behind these two establishments was a lower-class neighborhood of fists (smaller residential towers) that contained the infamous Dark Corner—a meeting place where patrons paid for guaranteed privacy and no questions asked. Hard by the Tarjteir was the last building on this side of Orntathtar Way, Drurntraal (literally, "West Traal", or the west tower of Turthtraal, the garthraun station and duty-house that bracketed Handrornlar with twin towers). Across the street from the Tarjteir, on the blunted point of the intersection of Orntathtar and North Ways, was (west to east) Harmeirlarko's Journeys, Surlpar's Stews, and Jamrado's Thanetalium. History The final gates of Khôltar were constructed during the tenure of the dwarven Shieldlord Angloam Dubrin (Year of the Alabaster Mounds, 577 DR, to the Year of Orcsfall, 619 DR) so Orntathtar Way was also completed during this period. This thoroughfare was named after the human Embran Orntathtar, the first (self-appointed) Belarkh of Khôltar. He was a garthraun official who declared martial law after Shieldlord Dubrin abdicated his position as governor of the city in 619 DR, and disappeared along with most of the dwarven guards, soldiers, and political appointees. Orntathtar violently put an end to the civil strife and street-fighting that erupted among the Onsruur trying to fill the power vacuum with claims of supreme leadership. The fundamental rules and laws that governed Khôltar were reviewed, modified, and reenacted under his rule. Notable Locations Locations on Orntathtar Way included: * Darrusktraal: Duty-house and police station for Dubrinlar gate. * Halamor's Tower: Rented offices of finecrafter's workshops * Harmeirlarko's Journeys: Wheelwright and wagon sales and repair. * Hindror House: More rental space for finecrafters. * Jamrado's Thanetalium: Performing arts theater with low-brow entertainment. * Malgart House: Courthouse. * Manycoins Hall: Bank and money exchange, notary and copying services. * Nolvur's Manyworks: More rental property, primarily finecrafters. * Phlambror's: Raucous tavern that catered mainly to dwarves. * Surlpar's Stews: Busy, low-budget blurdren (food counter). * Taurgaur's Tarjteir: Dwarven inn and "place of happy gathering". * Turthtraal: Duty-house for Handrornlar gate. Appendix References Category:Locations on Hael Way Category:Locations on North Way Category:Locations on Erethorn's Ride Category:Locations on Suldroon Street Category:Locations in Khôltar Category:Locations in South Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations